


Karnawał

by Filigranka



Series: Pot, łzy i szampan [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cloudowi też się coś od życia należy, M/M, Nietzsche Blake Derrida i in. oficjalnie popierają foe yay, hate: connecting people vel negatywne emocje jako zaprawa, tylko niekoniecznie erotyczne. autorka czuje się usprawiedliwiona więc, wymuszona czułośćk, zachowania socjoerotyczne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karnawał - czas odwróconego porządku, łamania reguł i zamiany miejsc. Czas, gdy Rufusowi nie wychodzą manipulacje.</p><p>(Ale samego święta tutaj nie ma)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karnawał

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Carnival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140731) by [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka). 



> Zainspirowane przez prompt Madisuzy "Cloud loves the taste of betrayal".

Pierwszą myślą Rufusa Shinry, kiedy prywatną, miłą kolację przerwały mu strzały i wejście kilkunastu mężczyzn o ewidentnie nieprzyjaznych zamiarach, było, iż turki mogą się pożegnać z premiami w tym roku, ba! należy im potrącić z regularnej pensji.  
    Elena co prawda chciała wstać, ale ją zatrzymał. Zwykła kobieta, choćby doskonale wyszkolona, niewiele zdziała przeciwko grupie mężczyzn, z których część miała błyszcząco błękitne oczy. Zresztą, sam fakt, że do napaści na ulubioną restaurację prezydenta – i na jego  o s o b ę  – doszło, był klęską służb.  
    Napastnicy skierowali w jego stronę lufy co najmniej dziesięciu karabinów. Westchnął teatralnie, równie dramatycznym, powolnym gestem otarł usta, odłożył serwetkę, rzucił „przepraszam za problem" w stronę obsługi – napięcie rosło z każdą sekundą – wyjął broń, puścił po podłodze, pokazał agentce, by zrobiła to samo, po czym ze zblazowanym uśmiechem zwrócił się do atakujących:  
    — Po co aż tyle? Jedna celna kula zabija tak samo, jak dzie...  
    — Stul pysk — warknął jeden z tamtych.  
    Przywódca. Na oko czterdziestoletni, postawny, łysiejący blondyn. Ścięty krótko, na żołnierza. W oczach świeciło mu mako.  
    Shinra posłusznie zamilkł, doszedłszy do wniosku, że nie ma co zadrażniać sytuacji. Tamci przedstawili listę żądań długą na kilometry. Najważniejsze było jednak klarowne i krótkie: biznesmen, którego nazywali zdradzieckim skurwysynem, na co nieodmiennie odpowiadał zdegustowanym wygięciem warg – wulgaryzmy, mówiła cała jego postawa, okropne – ma iść z nimi.  
    Rufus odparł po prostu nie, dodając, że mogą go spróbować zmusić, ale powinni uważać z tymi swoimi zabawkami, skoro nie zależy im na jego śmierci, bo będzie stawiał opór.  
    Nie, żeby się nie denerwował, ale okazywanie emocji nigdy w takich sytuacjach nie pomagało. Poza tym, skoro nie jego życie nie było w niebezpieczeństwie, skoro z nim rozmawiano, to sprawy nie wyglądał fatalnie. Ponegocjuje, zyska na czasie, nawet w końcu z nimi pójdzie, znowu coś ugra, w końcu go uwolnią albo sam ucieknie. Póki życia, póty nadziei, myślał, brzmi jak firmowy slogan.  
    — Zastrzelimy całą resztę, zaczynając od kelnerek — ogłosił dowódca, zimnym, opanowanym tonem.  
    Byli gotowi zabić. Wszyscy, łącznie z obsługą, od razu to pojęli, co z kolei sprawiło, że właściciel baru zbladł, jego dziewczyny zaś zalały się łzami przerażenia. Prezydent był nadal tak samo obojętny, podniósł tylko brew i już otwierał usta, by rzucić kolejną celną uwagę, gdy od drzwi dobiegło ich:  
    — To była najdurniejsza próba szantażu, jaką w życiu słyszałem. To przecież Shinra. Moglibyście przyłożyć rozgrzane żelazko do twarzy trzyletniej dziewczynki, a jemu nie drgnęłaby powieka.  
    — Masz — stwierdził prezydent, teraz już zupełnie spokojny, rozluźniony, a więc: brawurowy, zawadiacki, odbijający sobie chwile słabości — fatalne oraz całkiem niewłaściwie zdanie na temat mojego charakteru, Cloud, lecz biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, nie zamierzam cię z tego tytułu pozywać. Skąd się tu wziąłeś?  
    Strife, bo to zaiste był on, wzruszył ramionami.  
    — Nikt mi uwierzy, ale przypadkiem. Przejeżdżałem z paczką. Nawet nie wiedziałem, czy się chcę mieszać, ale pomyślałem, że skoro mam taką przewagę liczebną, to czemu nie? A nuż zysk się trafi.  
    — Przewagę liczebną? — bąknął jeden z młodszych napastników, zdumiony; w końcu ich było piętnastu, kombinował, szczeniak jeden...  
    Przywódca rzucił mu ostre, pełne nagany spojrzenie.  
    — Ma. Byłem w wieżowcu, gdy AVALANCHE zaatakowało. Widziałem go. Ma zdecydowaną przewagę.  
    Najemnik – kurier – przyglądał się mu przez kilka sekund intensywnie.  
    — Nie kojarzę — stwierdził. — Ale to w sumie logiczne, skoro się spotykamy teraz, to nie mogliśmy wtedy. Taaa — syknął przez zęby. — To ile dajecie, panowie? Od razu mówię, że te bzdury o zabijaniu obsługi możecie sobie wsadzić, żadnego zabijania niewinnych. Ale co do reszty – kto da więcej.  
    Prezydentowi mróz ściął żyły.  
    — Żartujesz sobie — wydusił ze ściśniętym gardłem.  
    Wzrok Clouda był chłodny, chłodniutki. Jak stal. W trakcie najcięższej zimy stulecia na północnym kontynencie.  
    — Żartuję sobie — powtórzył z udawanym namysłem. — Cóż, twoja wola, możesz nie dać nic, jeśliś taki pewny. Ale, że ci tak przypomnę, nim dołączyłem do Tify i jej znajomych, dobre parę miesięcy radziłem sobie jako najemnik. Na-jem-nik — przesylabizował ubawiony. — Wiesz, jak twoje turki. Wynajmują, płacą, wykonuję. I nie żywię do ciebie żadnych ciepłych uczuć. Dlaczego miałbym nie pomóc panom? — spytał z przekąsem, prawie bez ironii podkreślając ostatnie słowo. — Jeśli się mi opłaci...  
    — Mogliby zastawić swoje rodziny do siódmego pokolenia, nie byliby w stanie zapłacić ci więcej niż ja — prychnął Shinra, próbując powstrzymać narastającą panikę.  
    Jeżeli z jakiegoś powodu, kaprysu, zemsty, bahamut wie, czego, Strife zdecydowałby się pomóc atakującym, to prezydent mógł dać sobie spokój z nadzieją. Turki czy WRO na pewno by go nie znalazły. A jeśliby znalazły, to tylko po to, by zginąć.  
    — Ale twoja oferta zawsze będzie musiała być o dżila większa od naszej — zauważył chłodno przywódca. — Licytacja służy w końcu sztucznemu podniesieniu wartości.  
    — Nie potrzebuję sztucznie podnosić wartości moich umiejętności, zapewniam, jest niebotyczna sama w sobie — odparował najemnik, z łatwością wchodząc w dawną rolę: człowieka od brudnej roboty.  
    W ciągu tych paru miesięcy między śmiercią Zacka a spotkaniem Tifą nie był sobą, owszem, ale wiedza wówczas zdobyta bynajmniej nie wyparowała, gdy zintegrował swą osobowość (czy raczej: zbliżył do jakiegoś znośnego poziomu zintegrowania). Targować się umiał, prezentować też, robienie wrażenia na potencjalnych klientach szło mu więcej niż nieźle. Teraz wszystko to wracało, jak odruch, wskakiwało na miejsce i pozwalało mu być raz jeszcze odgrywać twardego psa do wynajęcia. Sam był zaskoczony, bo zdążył na wpół zapomnieć tamte czasy, tamtą maskę, tamte nawyki, wszystko. Czyli to jak z walką, pomyślał, starczy raz się nauczyć, a nigdy cię nie opuści. Ty zapomnisz, ciało nie.  
    — W tym przypadku ta licytacja — nadawał teraz, uniesiony falą słów — to jest niepowtarzalna okazja, byście, panowie, kupili moje umiejętności po zdecydowanie zaniżonej cenie. To jak mistrza awangardy za tysiaka, zamiast za dziesięć milionów trafić.  
    Rufusowi z każdą sekundą trudniej wstrzymać było lęk. Ten Cloud nijak nie przypominał przepełnionego poczuciem winy, wycofanego mężczyzny, którego Shinra znał. To właśnie było przerażające – jeśli to nie był ten sam Strife, to wiedza i sposoby manipulacji zwykle działające, teraz się nie sprawdzą. Co gorsza, prezydent miał wrażenie, że został wywiedziony w pole, oszukany, że ktoś go zwiódł. Komuś się udało. Perspektywa dla tak łaknącego, obsesyjnie potrzebującego kontroli człowieka sama w sobie straszliwa, sytuacja zaś dryfowała w stronę niemożliwej do opanowania vel koszmaru na jawie.  
    Za to dowódcy napastników nastrój się poprawił. Zobaczył wyjście, w którym nie ginął, może jeszcze nie pewne, lecz przynajmniej możliwe. Szansę na nie tylko ujście z życiem – na zrealizowanie pierwotnego planu, zwycięstwo.  
    — Fakt, prawdziwy traf, doskonały traf — przytaknął. — Zamierzaliśmy z tego skurwysyna wydobyć hasła kont. Może po prostu podzielimy się po połowie? On ci nawet ćwierci majątku nigdy nie da, wiesz przecież. Haseł nam po dobroci raczej też nie — dorzucił w kupieckim natchnieniu — a słyszałem, że mieszkasz z tą dziewczyną, co ją chciał zagazować i transmitować to przez telewizję, jak jakiś cyrk – więc może dorzucimy filmy z tego, co mu zrobimy, nim zacznie gadać? Obejrzysz sobie z kobietą któregoś wieczora, dla poprawy humoru, rozluźnienia, nastroju, słyszałem...  
    — Nie wiem, jakie plotki o naszych prywatnych preferencjach krążą po maglach w tym mieście — wszedł mu z słowo najemnik, wściekły, w sekundę doskakując na środek restauracji, między „strony sporu" — ale nie sądzę, by były przedmiotem tej rozmowy.  
    Tamten natychmiast się zaczął wycofywać, że jasne, że nie, że on nie ma nic przeciwko, że nie chciał w ogóle sugerować, imputować, że niezręcznie zabrzmiał, że jego wina, że w ogóle nic-a-nic, że najczystsze i najniewinniejsze miał myśli, że już ani słowa na temat, że osioł z niego...  
    Rufus tymczasem najwyższym wysiłkiem woli opanowywał drżenie. Widywał tortury w życiu. Wiedział, jak to boli. Wiedział też, że ta przeklęta nadzieja, zainstalowana w człowieku, nie pozwoli mu, mimo tragizmu sytuacji, tak po prostu podać im haseł (zresztą, wtedy się też trochę pobawią), że spróbuje zagrać na czas, a w efekcie otworzy sobie wielkie połacie cierpienia, trwające tygodnie, jeśli nie miesiące. Pomijając już, że prezydent faktycznie nie zaoferowałby nikomu połowy majątku, zaniżyłby wartość.  
    — Jasne, rozumiem — najemnik chłodnym, biznesowym tonem przerwał kunsztowne tłumaczenia szefa napastników, po czym spytał, wyrywając biznesmena z przerażonego zamyślenia. — Rufus, przebijasz?  
    Spróbował, oczywiście.  
    — Możesz dostać i trzy czwarte majątku, tylko powiedz — oznajmił spokojnie, nonszalancko nawet.  
    Cloud parsknął śmiechem.  
    — Jakże hojnie. A ile właściwie masz tego majątku? — zapytał niewinnym tonem.  
    Shinra udał zastanowienie.  
    — Musiałbym sprawdzić giełdę, wycenę nieruchomości i...  
    Strife odwrócił się gwałtownie, płaszcz zafurkotał.  
    — Nie musi być do dzila — oznajmił uprzejmie, długimi krokami podchodząc tuż obok biznesmena. — Dokładność do kilkudziesięciu milionów w tym przypadku mi chyba wystarczy. Nawet do miliarda.  
    Elena zaczęła wstawać, ale mężczyzna wstrzymał ją, kładąc rękę na ramieniu. Lekko, wszakże wystarczyło.  
    — Daj spokój — poprosił — nie mam ochoty robić ci krzywdy. Rękę karać, nie ślepy miecz i takie tam.  
    Dziewczyna zacisnęła wargi w wąziutką kreskę.  
    — Jeśli sądzisz, ze mój honor pozwoli...  
    — W porządku, jak wolisz — przerwał jej z irytacją. — To cię najpierw pozbawię przytomności. Doliczyłeś się, Rufus?  
    — Sześćset miliardów — odparł szybko tamten; o dobrą połowę zaniżone, ale sądził, że sama niewyobrażalność sumy zawróci napastnikom w głowach.  
    — Kłamca do samiuteńkiego końca — stwierdził z sarkastycznym podziwem najemnik.  
    A potem chwycił Shinrę za włosy, szarpnął mu głowę do tyłu, przekręcając pięść. Prezydenta zabolało, ale nawet nie syknął, jak zawsze dumny. Spróbował usunąć strach, wcisnąć go w najdalszy zakątek umysłu – bez powodzenia jednak.  
    — Jeszcze jedną szansę? Po starej znajomości? — ironizował tymczasem Cloud.  
    Przez zaciśnięte zęby, nie zwalniając uścisku. Prezydent milczał chwilę, pozorując wahanie. Sądząc ze wściekłego i równocześnie dziwnie łakomego wzroku Strife'a, granie na czas nie zadziała. Natychmiastowa odpowiedź wzbudziłaby wszakże podejrzenia. Czy nawet więcej: pewność kłamstwa.  
    — Naprawdę... może osiemset. Nie więcej — odparł wobec tego biznesmen, starannie zrezygnowanym, acz nadal pełnym godności tonem.  
    Oberwał w twarz od najemnika, na tyle mocno, by rozbić mu wargę. Za pierwszym ciosem poszedł kolejny, nie mniej silny. Zakładnik pojął, że blef nie zadziałał, że Cloud nie dał się nabrać, ale też – że nigdy tak naprawdę nie znał tamtego człowieka. Nie dość dobrze. Że teraz przyjdzie mu za to zapłacić. Nie tylko życiem, to jeszcze by zniósł. Nie, nie życiem, tygodniami tortur. Lęk uderzył z całą mocą, tak silny, że Shinra nie zdołał go całkowicie ukryć. Strife zauważył i uśmiechnął się z głęboką, szczerą przyjemnością, co tylko zwielokrotniło strach prezydenta.  
    — Rufus — wyszeptał najemnik, pochylając się trochę, łagodniejąc nagle; co wcale polityka nie pocieszyło, wręcz przeciwnie. — Rufus, Rufus. Litowałbym się nad tobą, ale dość się już namarnowałem litości. Nie sądzisz, że to trochę żałosne, kochać pieniądze bardziej niż własne życie?  
    I wtedy dopiero biznesmen naprawdę stracił resztki opanowania – a przynajmniej sporo z jego zwykłej samokontroli, nie do końca, ale dużo, zdecydowanie za dużo swoim zdaniem. Nie tylko poczuł lęk, niepewność, on ich jeszcze nie zatrzymał i przez chwilę wyglądał – jak jego ciało śmiało go tak zdradzić! – na bardzo, bardzo przestraszonego.  
    Uśmiech Clouda tylko się poszerzył, a w sekundę potem mężczyzna pocałował Shinrę, nadal trzymając za włosy. Prezydent spróbował odwrócić głowę, niemal instynktownie, ale Strife chwycił jego podbródek wolną dłonią; kiedy zaś biznesmen zaczął protestować, wsunął mu język do ust, przy okazji ściskając żuchwę, wkładając palce między wargi, by mężczyzna nie mógł ugryźć. Niekomfortowe dla obu stron – palce zawadzały najemnikowi, a u polityka wywoływały nudności oraz poczucie niesamowitego upokorzenia – nie o wygodę wszakże chodziło: sam pocałunek był zdecydowanie brutalny, Rufus wyszarpywał się odruchowo, na ile mógł, uciekał językiem, paznokcie Clouda drapały wnętrze brody, dziąsła. Najemnik nie gryzł, ale przeciągnął zębami po zranionej wardze, raz czy dwa, na poły mimowolnie.  
    Elena wciągnęła powietrze, miała jednak tyle rozsądku, by nie wstawać bez rozkazu; tamta grupka atakujących pewnie tylko na to czekała, z dziewczyny zostałyby plasterki.  
    Całość trwała parę sekund, które jednak Shinrze dłużyły się niczym lata. Zabawne, ale teraz dopiero nabrał pewności, że wreszcie wyczerpał zasoby swojego fartu i umrze, umrze, umrze, pewności wręcz niezbitej.  
    Jak każda pewność w życiu, tak również go zawiodła. Cloud puścił go równie niespodziewanie, jak pocałował, obrócił się wokół własnej osi, wyciągając miecz i – i Rufus pamiętał, żeby nie zamykać oczu, bardzo starannie, świadomie nie zamykać oczu, czekając na śmierć – ale zamiast trafić w niego, ostrze ładnie zatoczyło koło, zabijając dwóch napastników na raz, by zaraz potem zabłysnąć dobre metry dalej, błyskawiczne, błyszczące, mordercze. Krew przez jakieś pół minuty dosłownie tryskała fontannami, bo uderzenia były dość silne, by niemal przeciąć tętnice, rozłupać kończyny na pół.  
    Zabawne, lecz właśnie przez te pół minuty nikt nie krzyczał, jakby wszystko zastygło pełne niedowierzania. Dopiero pod sam koniec kelnerki zaczęły wydawać z siebie przeraźliwe piski, tak wysokie, że niemal tłukły szkło, natychmiast zdzierały gardło. Piszczały jeszcze sporo po tym, kiedy ciało ostatniego z napastników padło na ziemię – tamci zginęli tak szybko, że nie zdążyli się nawet zdziwić. Rufus też nie i dopiero teraz dochodziła do niego niekonsekwencja całej sytuacji, jednak dochodziła powoli, przymglona przez emocje. Myślał leniwie, jak dobrze byłoby być taką kobietą z obsługi, móc krzyczeć, wrzeszczeć, teraz zaś, gdy niebezpieczeństwo nagle zniknęło, osunąć się na ścianę, jak tamta ruda i wymiotować; albo skupić w kłębek w kącie jak młodziutka szatynka, skulić w kłębek, kołysać, chlipać. Łzy ciekłyby mu po policzkach i byłby – mógłby być – słaby.  
    Co oczywiście jest cechą godną pogardy. Oczywiście, przypominał sobie, starannie układając mięśnie oraz mimikę, uspokajając puls. W myślach obliczał, ile pieniędzy powinien zostawić właścicielowi lokalu w ramach odszkodowania. Kilkadziesiąt tysięcy najmniej.  
    Strife beznamiętnie obszedł kolejne trupy, szturchając je nogą, by sprawdzić, czy na pewno nikt nie przeżył, przeszukując i starannie wycierając palce po każdym dotknięciu; rzucił przy okazji jakieś uspokajające zdanie w kierunku pracowników restauracji. Następnie podszedł do stolika Shinry z plikiem dokumentów, drobnych pieniędzy tudzież czegoś, co wyglądało na śmieci, było więc pewnie pamiątkami, w ręku.  
    — Niech ci to turki sprawdzą. Ja spadam, miła rozrywka miłą rozrywką, ale jestem w robocie. Paczki same się nie rozwiozą.  
    Teraz brzmiał, wyglądał, działał zupełnie jak zwykle. Wszelkie targi odwiesił na kołku razem z rolą najemnika. Samo przeżycie uznał za zabawne i interesujące – nie sądził, że aż tak dobrze pamięta tamte scenariusze, a tu proszę, przyszły, nawet posłuszne jego własnej woli, nie okolicznościom zewnętrznym.  
    To przejście, dla Clouda całkiem naturalne, pogłębiło tylko zamieszanie oraz irytację prezydenta. Nieprzewidziane, niekontrolowane zmiany nigdy nie budziły w nim entuzjazmu, a cała ta sytuacja była już wyjątkowo dziwaczna, niepokojąca, upokarzająca. „Niemal" biznesmen zaakcentował w myślach.  
    — Mogę wiedzieć — spytał, brzmiąc już tak samo nonszalancko, jak na początku wieczoru — po co była cała ta scena?  
    Strife spojrzał na niego, zdumiony. Sądził, że polityk pominie rzecz milczeniem, jako zbyt ludzką, spuszczającą z piedestału. No proszę, jednak potrzeba wiedzy wygrywa, kudos, Rufus, syknął złośliwy głos w jego głowie. Ponieważ jednak chwila na bycie podłym minęła, odpowiedział całkiem zwyczajnie, lekko, wzruszając ramionami:  
    — Dla odmiany. Chciałem tylko zobaczyć, jak to jest, kiedy się boisz. — Położył dłoń na policzku Shinry, tym razem delikatnie; drugi mężczyzna i tak drgnął, skrzywił mimowolnie usta, co wywołało u tamtego uśmiech: — O, właśnie tak.  
    Prezydentowi ścisnęło się gardło, aczkolwiek zdołał to ukryć. Przed światem, kurier trzymał mu palce tuż przy pulsie, musiał wyczuć. Nie skomentował jednak, przejechał tylko palcem po pękniętej wardze, szepcząc:  
    — Lecz.  
    Magia lecznicza nie powinna być używana na takie głupoty. Nie nie jest lekka, wyczerpuje obie strony, lekarza i pacjenta; dzika, mało dokładna, leczy wszystko, co czasem prowadzi do większych problemów, nowotworów, blizn w mózgu czy płucach. To, co Cloud robił, powinno być najgłupszą rzeczą na świecie. Ale tym jednym razem było łagodne i kojące, ranka leczyła się – stopniowo! – za każdym dotykiem jego palców, buzowanie energii nie objęło reszty ciała. Potem Strife tak samo wyleczył przyszłe sińce z policzka biznesmena, nieuważnym ruchem.  
    To był najbardziej przerażający pokaz potęgi, jaki Rufus w życiu widział.    
    — Jestem — wyszeptał prezydent niepewnie — ...wdzięcznym.  
    — Nie ma za co. Przyjemnie było — odparł Cloud, wycofując palce, odwracając się na pięcie i ruszając do drzwi. — Musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć.


End file.
